


Among Flowers and Warm Air

by Tipper_2024



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipper_2024/pseuds/Tipper_2024
Summary: How was Tommy to know what heaven was like? The young man hardly believed in the place, why would he waste time thinking about it?Now he wished he'd thought a bit more.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Among Flowers and Warm Air

Tommy sat in the untouched field, surrounded by long grasses and flowers that waved with each gentle gust of wind. Why he was here, even he couldn’t say; all he knew was that for once, he was at peace. 

In between the soft calls of songbirds, there was serenity. In between the drawn out bellows of nearby cows, there was calm. 

Tommy breathed in the scent of heather, of sunflowers and roses and daisies. He stood, slowly making his way through the thick grass, towards the masses of strong-scented plants. The tips of the undergrowth brushed his fingers as he walked, parting in front of his hesitant steps. This was too quiet, too nice, but Tommy wasn't suspicious of it, for once. He reached the bountiful flowers, and sat down in a relatively clear space. The sky was a rich sort of blue, one that comes after a storm has passed. There was something beautiful about this stillness, this isolation. 

Tommy relished in the feeling of sun on his face, for once not worrying that anything could happen if he let down his guard.

Was this what being safe felt like?

“Tommy?” A voice, one that sent a cascade of warmth over the blonde. It was the sort of happiness that came with being loved, cared for, held close. He opened his eyes back to the dazzling sun, sitting up. His eyes widened. “T-Tubbo?” His voice sounded ethereal, quiet yet echoing. It left a taste of mint in the air, refreshing and calming. There was his friend, standing proud a few feet away from him. 

No… this can't be right. 

Tubbo's expression softened, probably seeing the panic on Tommy's face. "Hey- hey, Tommy. It's okay. Can I come sit by you?" He asked, his honey-warm voice carrying clearly to Tommy. The blonde just nodded, in shock and scared. 

The air was just as sweet, the atmosphere just as welcoming, but Tommy couldn't relax. Tubbo sat next to him, close enough to touch. Tommy didn't try. "Tommy," Tubbo whispered. There was a caution in his voice, overshadowed by joy. Tommy just stared at his best friend, drinking in the sight of him looking so healthy. "Tommy I'm so happy you're here. Can I hug you?" Tubbo asked. There was a joyous desperation in his voice, one akin to being separated from a loved one and finally getting to hold them again. "I-- yeah. Yeah, you can." Tommy's voice was oddly tranquil for the situation, disregarding the minty taste it left in the air around him. It seemed like Tubbo didn't mind. He threw his arms around the blonde, and without a second thought Tommy hugged him back. 

Memories flickered in his head, ones of pain and blood and "you said he wouldn't hurt me", but none of that mattered because Tubbo was secure in his arms. 

Now this was what safety felt like. 

Now Tommy understood. He knew the field had been too perfect, he'd thought that everything had stayed too calm for too long. As he pulled away to look at Tubbo's face, a face he'd last seen bloodied and fearful, it clicked. 

"I'm dead, aren't I?" He asked. Tubbo nodded softly, and Tommy just sighed. He supposed he'd been too lucky; it was only a matter of time. "Is Wilbur?" He questioned. Tubbo grimaced. "No," he said carefully. "You managed to save him before the arrow could hit." Tommy looked around again, not very distressed at hearing he was legitimately dead. It was a strange thought, but what could he do? 

"I'm glad I'm here with you," he said. He looked down just in time to see Tubbo's face light up in the childish joy Tommy had grown to love from his friend, and all was okay again. "I'm glad you're here with me too," Tubbo responded brightly. 

And that was all, because what more was there? Tommy was sure Wilbur would join them soon. It was a dangerous world, and the man was by no means invincible. 

The thought didn't scare him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh huh, this is my first time posting here so take this crap
> 
> This is not and will NEVER BE shipping. If you are a shipper of these two, please do not interact. I won't lecture you on the moral ambiguity of shipping two minors unless you comment here. Thanks.


End file.
